


Translucent

by Battery_operated



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, inspired by a tumblr post, quick fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23164435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Battery_operated/pseuds/Battery_operated
Summary: Alastor's in love- but that's a secret. A secret everyone knows except him.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 256





	Translucent

Alastor, if you had to describe him in limited words, was a prideful bastard. He maintained his status as a powerful overlord well and refused to let anyone see past his surface level persona. As far as he was concerned he didn't make mistakes- and anyone who dared call him out on his slip-ups were swiftly silenced.

It was a well known rule in the hotel that any errors the radio demon made were to be ignored and never mentioned. Whether it meant that one time he stumbled while walking down the hallway or another time when he got stuck in a fence he attempted to jump over. Such memories were better off not spoken about. But that didn't mean the hotel staff never noticed things.

Lapses in his character, however few, were always noted. It wasn't truly hard to see them once someone knew what they were looking for. But for his sake, they allowed Alastor to believe he was unreadable.

They let Alastor think of himself as a master of deception, which was true in all honesty. He was charming down to his bones and had a lifetime of experience to boot. The years had undoubtedly armed him with a silver tongue and the skills to use it.

But mistakes were unavoidable, no matter how hard he tried to brush past them. And Alastor's biggest mistake was believing that he'd truly convinced anyone that he actually hated Angel Dust.

It was stupid, how hard he tried to keep up the facade of dispising the spider. Both laughable and admirable the way he was "repulsed" by Angel, always sticking up his nose in the other's passing.

But of course; he was fooling no one.

It was a plain fact, as solid and real as the ground he walked on, that Alaster adored his furry, rather obnoxious muse.

He could huff and puff about Angel all he liked, until he blew all of Hell over with his sighing. He could constantly complain and nag Charlie to release the ex-pornstar from the hotel claiming he was unfit to be the poster child of the establishment. He could throw a fit anytime Angel dared to invade his personal space, but anyone who looked close enough could see right through him

Angel was his darling, his beau, so to speak.

Why else would Alastor even allow Angel close enough to touch him in the first place? Why was he always the first one to begrudgingly take fat nuggets out on walks on days Angel's withdrawal symptoms had him shut in his room? Why was he always the one who mysteriously got stuck babysitting Angel when he was allowed outside of the hotel? Why else would he sit at the bar next to Angel, placid, and allow the sinner to vent drunkenly to him? Where else could all those bottles of expensive liquor gifted to Angel come from? And why else would Angel simply just smile and shrug whenever asked the bottles' origins?

It wasn't conventional love, but it was still…. something. Feelings made silently clear in the way he continued to amuse Angel and his countless, pointless schemes. Translucent in the way he was willing to drop everything whenever he heard the spider had managed to tangle himself up in serious trouble again.

He was fooling nobody.

And he certainly wasn't fooling Angel.

.

**Author's Note:**

> Still on hiatus guys! Sorry! Was just cleaning out my drafts and dumping unfinished/abandoned wips and I saw this. Thought I might clean it up a bit (minimal editing) and post. Sorry for bad quality.


End file.
